September 2010
VFK Crayon Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 5th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 6th, 2010. Many first works of art are created using simple colored wax sticks called crayons. These art tools are such a part of our modern lives, that we take them for granted, but up until the late 1800's and early 1900's, crayons were expensive and difficult to obtain. On today's quest we are going to look into the fabulous history of crayons! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crayon Box Chair! VFK Crayon Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. StandbyBe 0:48 2. ConverseStar 1:28 3. CaptainAndrew 1:39 4. Sparkles_Plenty 1:45 5. AllTrouble 2:04 6. DuckSwimmer 2:10 7. NoahBloo 2:16 8. CaptainCrunch 2:16 9. Aceboy_Alex 2:22 10. icywater_princess 2:31 11. ICrystalSlushies 2:48 12. AllShady 2:52 13. Captain_Polly 3:06 14. Annabellgirl 3:12 15. AquaEnchanted 3:12 16. Genie 3:13 17. luna-faerie 3:18 18. Sparkle_Plenty 3:27 19. iMaddy 3:30 20. cutegymnist 3:34 21. Hufflepuff 3:34 22. Poorbe 3:34 23. iMocha 3:34 24. WaterSnowDream 3:36 25. Thimble 3:40 26. wildsplashstone 3:43 27. Cutiemorgan 3:45 28. iTony 3:52 29. Meggie 3:52 30. rosedeargirlmeme 3:57 VFK Labor Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 6th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, September 7th, 2010. Today, September 6, 2010 is Labor Day! In the United States, Labor Day is a federal holiday which is observed on the first Monday in September. Labor Day traditionally marks the beginning of a number of sport seasons and events, and is celebrated as the symbolic conclusion of the summer by many Americans. On today's quest we will take a brief look at Labor Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Hard Hat - Yellow! VFK Honest Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 12th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 13th, 2010. September is National Honey Month! All month long bees and their natural sweetener - honey are celebrated! Ancient peoples kept bees and harvested honey much the same way that we do today. Honey has also been valued for more than just sweetening foods, it has medicinal properties as well. A lot of our expressions even come from our long association with bees. On today's quest, let's explore some interesting history about bees and honey! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Honey Tree! VFK Honey Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:00 2. CaptainAndrew 1:28 3. DuckSwimmer 1:42 4. Annabellgirl 1:57 5. PirateTerry 2:04 6. Viper 2:21 7. mr.king.man 2:25 8. BlackHedghog 2:34 9. Terry_Girl 2:52 10. Meggie 2:55 11. Hufflepuff 2:58 12. mrstinkyfishface 3:01 13. iamabigdisfan 3:07 14. monkey_chic 3:22 15. WaterSnowDream 3:24 16. Cutiemorgan 3:27 17. Pelican 3:30 18. SheWhoLikesChocolate 3:31 19. iPurpleCrayonz 3:31 20. NoahBloo 3:36 21. jennaloo 3:46 22. PrincessOfTheDelphin 3:49 23. iKingdomkid 3:58 24. FreezePop 4:07 25. Genie 4:12 26. green-tea 4:28 27. wildsplashstone 4:37 28. madamemagical 5:01 29. RachelDancer 5:15 30. Guest623924 5:31 VFK Constitution Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, September 17th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, September 18th, 2010. Today is Constitution Day! On this day, September 17, the U.S. Constitutional Convention signed the Constitution back in 1787. This federal holiday celebrates that event which changed the course of history and also celebrates American citizenship. On today's mini-quest we will look at the history of Constitution Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a We The People Pin! VFK Bonfire Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 19th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 20th, 2010. What better way to spend time with friends and family than around a dancing bonfire at the beach, at your campsite or even in your backyard! With a few carefully chosen sticks for roasting marshmallows and hot dogs, you have an instant cookout for a crowd! As summer comes to a close and the weather begins to cool, bonfires enable you to continue to enjoy the summer season even though the water and breeze may be turning chilly. On today's quest, let's look at the fun tradition of bonfires! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an End of Summer Bonfire! VFK Bonfire Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Aceboy_Alex 1:22 2. BerryTruffles 1:31 3. ConverseStar 1:42 4. CaptainAndrew 1:55 5. Annabellgirl 1:58 6. WaterSnowDream 2:21 7. old_shocking_bird 2:22 8. DJROXSOCKS 2:25 9. iGrape 2:34 10. Roadster 2:37 11. HeyJudette 2:37 12. DuckSwimmer 2:37 13. LilyPetals 2:37 14. BigNapfan 2:39 15. MultiTasker 3:01 16. PinPrincess 3:04 17. Minnie_Me 3:04 18. fabmusa 3:10 19. Meggie 3:10 20. greatmeyay 3:13 21. ICrystalSlushies 3:16 22. SparklinStitch 3:19 23. Purplesmile 3:22 24. Pelican 3:28 25. iColorfulRose 3:31 26. jennaloo 3:36 27. AceKingDarkness 3:37 28. iTony 3:42 29. SkeletonKing 3:46 30. Genie 3:49 The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow When you enter the hollow, anything can happen... Be prepared for ghosts, spirits and spectres in the exciting new game, The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow! Watch for updates, sneak peeks of graphics and more... End of Summer Ball! Summer equinox is September 23rd this year. The nights are now officially longer than the days, which means that romantic nights will be even longer! To celebrate the end of summer and the beginning of the fall and winter seasons, come be part of the End of Summer Ball! Our End of Summer Ball will be held Saturday, September 25th, 2010 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our End of Summer Ball will also be held Sunday, September 26th, 2010, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. As part of the End of Summer Balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, September 26th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, September 27th, 2010. Today is Johnny Appleseed Day! On this date in 1774, one of America's most well known legendary figures was born. This humble man who became a legend in his own time, planted a series of apple tree orchards as he wandered barefoot through the wilderness of Ohio, Indiana, and Illinois. So, grab an apple for a snack and let's look at the amazing legacy of Johnny Appleseed! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and an Johnny Appleseed Hat! VFK Johnny Appleseed Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:04 2. HoneyRoasted 1:13 3. DuckSwimmer 1:40 4. Annabellgirl 2:06 5. jennaloo 2:19 6. Tomorrow 2:22 7. Argoace 2:30 8. Mr.Golden 2:43 9. Meggie 2:46 10. disfaniam 2:55 11. iamabigdisfan 2:58 12. wildsplashstone 3:03 13. PeaceBear 3:04 14. jeng 3:06 15. cutegymnist 3:06 16. Lady_Rae 3:07 17. CrazyBunny 3:09 18. Pelican 3:12 19. VictoriousCat 3:21 20. WaterSnowDream 3:25 21. CrazieeKelliee 3:28 22. Vampire_Panda 3:40 23. Genie 3:43 24. ICrystalSlushies 3:43 25. ChiefOnondaga 4:04 26. Cutiemorgan 4:04 27. iAwesomeBoy 4:06 28. MellowBrightMouse 4:10 29. CrazyPanda 4:24 30. GoldsAngel 4:31